BlackMist Clan
Hey Guys and Welcome ! This is Black Mist ! Here, you will see news about our clan, our ranks and anything else that we put up on here :) Now, since Wizards doesn't have guilds, you're going ot have to rrreeeaalllyy pay attention to this wiki ! And if you leave the clan, then you need to tell us, so we can remove you ! If you join, make sure to add us on Wizards ! Another thing is that who ever joins, we'll creat a group for everyday so that we can have group chat ! So pay attention to that too ! Thanks ! PS You can add your name below if you would like if we haven't already :) '' Whitestone's Note - "Goodbye Free Realms" ''9:02 PM 31March14 Thank you Free Realms for giving me another chance at the clans. You have given me a chance to have leadership again, and over 400 people who loves warriors just as much as I do. Last night, 30March14, was the last Gathering of the clans on Free Realms. At somebody's lot, having games and only fun. Last night, we were given a time to just be allies and have fun. Black Mist clan came from Free Realms, from Violetstar. Thank you, for accepting me into your clan, thank you for giving me an apprentice, thank you for teaching me new fighting skills, and helping me to improve my self-confidence a little. Thank you to Owl(Flamestar) Leader to Hazeclan, who was my first leader, and first real clan on Free Realms. You also gave me a chance at the clan, and at being a warrior. Thank you, Owl, for trusting me to look after the clan for that week you were out. And thank you, Violet, for trusting me to become the Head Warrior.. Some people might say that Warrior Cats are stupid.. They're not. They change you, and for the best. I am a true Warrior Cat at heart, and Thank you, Free Realms, for giving us that chance, to bring out our true Warrior <3 -Whitestone' '' News We are now officially on Wizards, With Free Realms ended. - 31March14 9:30pm High Ranks LEADER : Violetstar '- ( Autumn Star ) : ''APPRENTICE: '''DEPUTY : Spiritclaw '- ( Alia Spirit ) : ''APRENTICE: '''MEDICINE CAT : MED APPRENTICE: HEAD WARRIOR (These three are same person) : Whitestone - ( Benajmain SilverStone ) : Icestone - ( Rebecca IceEyes ) : Angelstone - ( Rebecca AngelCaster ) :: APPRENTICE: Warriors *Cassandra SeaStride ( ) * * Apprentices * * * Queens and Kits * * * Description of us ;) : We are Loyal and Kind ! We don't leave anybody behind ! We train almost every day and we are VERY active ! Warrior Rules : Warriors will listen to all Leader, Deputy and Head Warrior with no 'buts'. : No Lolly Gagging in camp, will usually always be work to do ! : Pay attention to Group chat at all times ! Apprentice Rules : Apprentices will listen to all Leader, Deputy, Head Warrior and their mentors with no 'buts' ! : No Lolly gagging in camp; should be training with mentor ! : Don't go on patrols alone or out side the camp without a warrior's supervision ! : Respect those older than your self ! Kit Rules : Kits will listen to all Leader, Deputy and Head Warrior with no 'buts' ! : Kits do not hunt or go on boarder patrols - stay in camp at all times or with your mother ! Camp And Territory Camp : Houses of Icestone and Angelstone . Territory : Grizzlehiem, Savarstaadpass How To Join ! Add Autumn Starr Add Bejamine SilverStone/ Rebecca IceEyes/ Rebecca AngelCaster Or, simply Comment :) Hope you can Join !